Promises
by iluvcarlisle
Summary: This was part of a challenge. It was to write about a couple that isn't traditionally in Twilight, so here it is. Rosalie and Jasper.


**This is part of a challenge, the unconventional couples of Twilight, so... I wanted to use third person. Here is Jasper and Rosalie. Presenting... PROMISES!**

"_Of all the worldly passions, lust is the most intense. All other worldly passions seem to follow in its wake." _

The house was so quiet... almost too quiet, if not for the stilling breath of one beautiful, blond girl and her twin brother. She, though preoccupied, attempted to read a book... all she could see was him. He, though acutely aware of her very location, buried his head in a black silk pillow. Please... could she feel the feelings that he could? Could he sense the dread she felt at marrying someone else? Did it matter to her? The promises he'd made? Was she really that cruel? Did it matter to him? How many times she pretended that it was_his _lips she thought about as other lips assaulted hers?

He sighed, dragging his lips across the silky fabric. Alice, Esme, Emmett, Edward, and Carlisle were gone... it was convenient that they be gone now. These two needed to close a chapter in their books. Jasper rolled over and threw off her gray sweater.

Rosalie stood up, drawing her statuesque figure to her full height. Why was hurt so inevitable? Her footsteps were soft as she padded barefoot down the stairs and into the basement. She saw him.

He sensed her... he could smell her. She smelled of vanilla. "Rosalie."

"Jasper." Her voice was so full of pain and regret. It broke Jasper's heart. "What are we doing here?" Rosalie asked quietly. She pushed her hair across her neck, hiding what Jasper knew to be a love bite from Emmett. He flinched at the blunt reminder of Rosalie's protected and claimed status.

He stood and walked to her. Stopping about a foot away. "We can't do this anymore."

_"You can't be envious and happy at the same time." _

Jasper's hand was gentle when he brushed the light, silky blond hair away from her neck. "Is this payback?" He whispered. Why were they whispering? Why were they intimate right now? Why wasn't someone home? "Is this how you tell me that you-?"

"Please." Her voice was broken. "I'm so... scared... so, so scared." Her hand went up to put her hair back, but Jasper kept the love bite exposed. "I don't want him... why can't I want him?" Her voice cracked on a tear less sob. "Stop making me love you."

Jasper stood up straighter, his hands were cold on her skin. "You think I was forcing you to love me?"

"I wish you were... but I know you aren't." Rosalie collapsed. Her knees weakening, even for a vampire, she looked too fragile. It scared him. "I don't want to love you."

He sank to the ground next to her. "What do we do?"

_"Anger is a killing thing; it kills the man who angers, for each rage leaves him less than he had before." _

_"Please." _Rosalie's eyes were wide with fear. "Don't tell Emmett... not even Alice can know." She seemed to realize what this meant for him a moment too late. "I'm sorry."

"Guilt." Jasper murmured. "Thats a lot of guilt."

"I'm sorry." She looked at him. "I have to go... but I love you Jasper."

"I love you, Rosalie." He looked at her, knowing the feeling of her rosebud lips on his.

She walked out of the room slowly. Jasper promised himself something quickly, he would never again kiss those lips. He sank onto the couch and relived the moments they had shared over and over again. God, did he really love her?

She tried to walk away... but what if she never got to kiss him again? She made a promise right then. She wanted to kiss him again. Her feet started to pick up pace as she moved back toward the basement. "Jasper."

"Rosalie."

And to an outsider it would have been beautiful.

_"Monsters are real; and ghosts are real too. They live inside of us and sometimes they win." _

To anyone who'd never seen such perfection, it would have been beautiful. It was passionate.

They were one pale, elegantly carved body. Micheal, the Angel of Death, and Gabriel the Destroyer, doing exactly what both did well. Destroying and killing. His limbs were holding her. His chest was snowy white against her black sweater, her arms were threaded through his hair. She wanted to memorize him. It was the last time this would happen. He took his time with her. Tasting her slowly, like he'd been doing for weeks. Her hands curled slowly around the two wedding rings around his neck.

For a time she didn't care about all the promises he'd made to her. She didn't care that Jasper had promised her forever. She didn't care that she was supposed to run away with him. She didn't care that he was kissing her back, she didn't care that her lips would bruise. He broke apart with her and moved to her love bite.

He wanted to heal her. Emmett was rough; Jasper resolved to be gentle.

"_Sloth and Silence are Fool's virtues." _

His lips and tounge caressed the irritated red skin at her neck, he seemed to want the skin to magically go back, as if this was his last promise. He had, in fact, made her a promise about this whole thing. He'd promised forever, he promised love. He'd promised to run away and never look back, but he'd promised himself that he wouldn't break her. He was horrible. This time when his lips met hers, they were soft.

She recognized this kiss instantly. The last kiss. "I love you." She whispered against him.

"I love you too." He whispered to her.

He pulled back first, her lips hunted down the snowy contours that were his neck. "Stop..." He pleaded weakly. She shook her head, brushing her lips against the point where his pulse should have been thudding in his ears.

_"But some emotions don't made a lot of noise. Its hard to hear pride. Caring is real faint- like a heart beat. And pure love- why, some days its so quiet, you don't even know its there." _


End file.
